dromariafandomcom-20200214-history
Corsenth
Coresenth Description History Geography Government Inhabitants Industry Culture Notable People Kilrun Hubris, Tink Piper See Also References and Resources Ruling Body: There is a small council made up of dwarves. This arrangement tends to cause conflicts between the other communities in town, who in resistance to being ruled out of their control have created their own militia. The tension in Corsenth is high, even more so due to the after effects of The Demon War. The Emperor of The Esh Republic and his ruling body also reside within the city, providing even more conflict from the overarching ruler being present as well as the royal guards. Description: Corsenth is set up in three core parts. The first, and most important section, is the city itself. The main part of the city has a large stone wall with two main gates. There are always guards patrolling the walls. The Emperor of The Esh Republic and his palace are located here as well. This causes quite a few people to travel through the city, on either diplomatic missions or otherwise. Within the second section, near The Ysonith River, lays the city docks, outside of the walls. During all but the worst situations the northern gates remain open to allow people to move between the docks and the city itself. The third and most unique part is the Undercity. Accessible through various locations in town is a secondary community located underground. The dwarven community is an essential part of the city as it is their traditions and amazing craftsmanship that keeps everything stable in Corsenth. Corsenth lies along The Ysonith River and is a major hub of trade in Erimata. Due to its location on the river, as well as its proximity to both Annesville and Tao numerous good pass through its gates every day. During The Demon War there was an infiltration on the council. The end result was a large section of the town being destroyed and many citizens no longer trusting one another. Notable Inns The Manticore - The sign hanging out front inexplicably has a man holding a pitchfork on it. Owned by an incredibly old dwarven woman simply called Granny, The Manticore is the oldest establishment in town. One of the best spots to stop by and get a good bite to eat or a fantastic drink, The Manticore is a favorite among the townsfolk. The Summer Alchemist - Sign has a beaker with steam rising out of it. It is the most popular inn for travelers. Run by a human male named Francis Grand. There is always a performance to be found here as well as a good drink. The Esquire - Located directly outside the emperor’s palace, The Esquire has a sign featuring an overflowing goblet. Very few people outside of the incredibly rich and incredibly important visit here. The prices are outrageous, the food is pretentious, and the rooms are ridiculous. A gnome by the name of Junbai Thornsburn runs the establishment, and to even slightly keen observers, it is clear he knows exactly what he is doing. Under the Rock - Found in the Undercity, Under the Rock doesn’t have a sign hanging out front. Made from what appears to be solid metal, the building is considered by many residents as the core of the dwarven community. Used as more of a stopping place and center of communication than an inn, it does still have a large common room where travelers are welcome to stay. A cleric of Forn is always present to deal with any requests or help set up a place to stay. Notable Locations The Esh Thoun Palace - The palace marks the main point of rule for The Esh Republic. The building is actually a sprawling gathering of buildings brought together by numerous hallways. It is quite confusing to navigate for those not familiar with it and has been known to have distant diplomats wandering around trying to find the door. The Emperor himself resides in the eastern wing and deals with the day to day politics of the country. The current emperor is a younger malkari by the name of Kilrun Hubris. Undercity - Undercity is a massive underground series of structures where the large communities of dwarves work. While there are some homes here it is mostly designed as a place for the trade skills. Forges are built into most buildings and a series of pipes allows water to flow from the river to various locations. Dwarves from all over the world travel here to see and use these wonders. The Market - Winding all around the city walls is what locals refer to as simply "the market." Fish, trinkets, armor, and weapons are only a small portion of what can be found at the market. Goods from Tao and Annesville find their war here as well, with barter often being the preferred form of buying and selling. The Dungeon - Located a few miles to the south of the city, there is an old ruined castle. Inside is one of the strangest marvels found on Dromaria. Upon entering the castle walls it is possible to find any number of strange encounters. Adventurers have claimed to find themselves in ancient cities, forgotten tombs, and distant jungles. Those who know the secret of returning have found many riches in these walls, while even more have never returned.